Kiss You
by Mockingjay-Wanderer
Summary: Caí en cuenta en la realidad de sus palabras. Es cierto había correspondido al beso, pero eso podía no significar nada. Hacia falta la solides de las palabras.


Mamá me espera exasperada en el coche, se que va a querer matarme por tardarme tanto en arreglarme para mi primer día de clases, pero yo no tengo la culpa del amor que siento por la ropa y verme bien.

Mi nombre es Alice Cullen, tengo 17 años y voy a mi último año de preparatoria. Vivo con mis papás Carlisle y Esme, y tengo dos hermanos mayores Emmett y Edward.

Vivimos a las afueras del poblado de Forks, Washington en una casa grande y espaciosa, el bosque nos rodea y es perfecto.

Nunca podré quejarme de esta hermosa vida que mi familia me brinda. Por ser la más pequeña y única hija mujer me consienten en todo. Edward me cuida como si fuera su tesoro mas preciado y Emmett me cuida pero de una forma menos paternal comparado con Edward, el es mas como un amigo para hacer estupideces.

Ellos ya no viven en casa desde hace un par de años. Emmett se fue a Vancouver y Edward a Seattle, los extraño pero siempre que pueden se dan una escapada que para mi representa el mejor fin de semana.

—¿Era necesario tardar tanto? —Pregunto mi mamá.

—Oh lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo. Además, es mi primer día de clases debo verme bien —Sonreí ampliamente mientras ella rodaba los ojos y termina sonriéndome.

Forks. Crecí en este lugar. Es hermoso, a pesar del clima, de hecho a mi me encanta. Cuando hay días soleados acostumbramos a irnos como excursionistas andamos el fin de semana y si tengo suerte hasta me piden un permiso para faltar a la escuela.

Mamá me deja en la entrada de la escuela, me desea suerte y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Llego al pasillo principal de la escuela buscando por todas partes a mis amigas. Me doy la media vuelta pero en ese momento no se que demonios pasa que cuando menos lo pienso estoy tumbada en el suelo con un chico arriba de mi.

Siento mis mejillas arder de pura vergüenza. El chico es de piel blanca, cabello dorado como la miel y unos perfectos ojos color café. Podría decir por lo que alcanzo a apreciar que acostumbra a ir al gimnasio, su rostro es perfecto. Miro una nota de desesperación en su rostro y no entiendo completamente el porque. Si, tal vez yo fui la torpe que lo hizo caer, pero el es quien sigue arriba de mí sin mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo.

—¿Podrías levantarte? —Le digo.

El sonrió de lado. Una sonrisa fría y calculadora. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño. Se levanto ágilmente y dio una mano para ayudarme.

El estaba por irse cuando le hable.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—Soy nuevo.

—¿Ultimo año? —El asintió. —¿Qué clase tienes? —Saco un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo desdoblo.

—Geografía.

—¡Que coincidencia! —Dije sonriéndole —es justo la clase que tengo, ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara?

—Eso suena bien.

Nos encaminamos por el pasillo. Ninguno decía nada, es mas, ni siquiera pasamos por el momento de "mi nombre es y vengo de" y eso es raro. Tal vez el es una persona reservada y no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso.

Para cuando llegamos al salón, tomo mi lugar habitual. Mi compañero "sin nombre" esta con el maestro y en eso se gira como si estuviese buscando algo. Su mirada se sitúa en mí y yo inmediatamente llevo mi vista hacia la ventana.

—¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?

—No, esta bien.

—Soy Jasper Hale, supongo que olvide presentarme —sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Alice.

—Linda chica y lindo nombre.

Le sonreí pero sin verlo a los ojos y gracias a dios el maestro Smith empezó con la clase, así pude evitar cualquier comentario estúpido que pudiese hacer.

{…}

Las semanas comenzaban a pasar increíblemente rápido y yo moría por decirle a mis amigas que Jasper me estaba obsesionando, que me hacia sentir de un modo especial. Pero mi lado cuerdo me decía que esperara, que tal vez era demasiado rápido para hacer una ilusión o una esperanza con alguien que no sabia si me correspondía.

Nuestra amistad estaba cruzando fronteras. Mis hermanos conocieron a Jasper y por un extraño motivo ellos lo habían aceptado en automático. Yo conocí a Rosalie –su hermana- y fue con la velocidad de un "clic" cuando empezamos a encontrar cosas que teníamos en común.

{DICIEMBRE}

Toda la casa estaba perfectamente decorada por las habilidosas manos de mi madre, era su talento natural.

Me obligo a decorar galletas para mi invitado, Jasper. Este día venia a pasarlo conmigo porque sus padres y su hermana habían salido de la ciudad y no quería estar solo.

Mi papá estaba trabajando en el hospital, mientras que mi mamá seguía en la biblioteca haciendo cositas para decorar hasta la parte más pequeña y escondida de la casa.

Escucho el timbre y voy a abrir a puerta.

—Buenas tardes. —Hace una pequeña reverencia y me da una caja de chocolates.

—Buenas tardes y gracias. —Le digo con una sonrisa y lo invito a pasar.

Recaliento el chocolate que mamá había preparado por la mañana. El se sienta en un taburete y empieza a contarme como piensa que será su vida durante la siguiente semana en la que estará solo.

Íbamos saliendo al cobertizo cuando el de pronto se detiene.

—¡No te muevas de aquí! —Me quita la taza que llevaba y la pone en la mesa. No entiendo el motivo por el que quiere que me quede ahí a mitad de la puerta.

Voltea hacia arriba y sonríe. No entiendo nada, hasta que sigo el hilo de su mirada.

Muérdago.

—Muérdago —Dice el, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

Yo no digo nada. Me quedo ahí petrificada y sin saber que hacer o decir. El toma la iniciativa y se acerca lentamente a mi como esperando mi consentimiento o mi rechazo. Pero obviamente yo no quiero rechazarlo quiero besarlo. Ahora.

Me acerco también y eso es una señal positiva para el.

Su torcida sonrisa aparece y justo cuando me besa puedo sentirla. Sus brazos rodean mi cintura y ciento una repentina oleada de calor. Me dejo llevar y paso mis brazos por sus hombros. Esta tan cerca de mí que creo que seré incapaz de retroceder.

—¿Pretexto navideño? —Susurre sobre sus labios.

—Se llama "aprovecha la navidad para besar a la chica que te gusta".

—Y luego, ¿Qué se supone que hace la chica?

—Le dice al chico que se vuelve loca por el porque es tan guapo —Ambos soltamos una carcajada.

—Vaya chico —Digo meditabunda —es un egocéntrico de primer nivel, ¿A que si? —El sonríe.

—Creo que a la chica le gusta, pero ella no dice nada.

Caí en cuenta en la realidad de sus palabras. Es cierto había correspondido al beso, pero eso podía no significar nada. Hacia falta la solides de las palabras.

—Bueno, la chica siempre esta hecha un lío por todo. Pero desde el primer momento que vio al chico sintió una corazonada.

—¿Algo bueno?

—Mas que bueno. —Me acerque y volví a besarlo. —A mi también me gustas egocéntrico de primer nivel.

Estábamos todos en la sala de la casa de mis padres. Edward y su esposa Bella, Emmett y su reciente noviazgo; Rosalie —si, la hermana de mi marido es la novia de mi hermano— mamá y papá, Jasper y yo, disfrutando de una linda tarde de verano en compañía de la familia. Recordando cosas del pasado, sonriendo por cada cosa buena que nos paso en los últimos años.

La forma en la que contábamos los unos con los otros.

El es calido y cariñoso, es bastante protector y jamás dejaría que me ocurriera algo a mi o a nuestra pequeña Ann. Es tan carismático y, por tanto, todos en casa lo quieren mucho. Y eso me hace sentir feliz, más que feliz.

Habíamos tenido altas y baja, como en todas las relaciones, pero siempre encontrábamos una forma de solucionarlo. Porque así es la vida real.

Lucha por lo que quieres, esa siempre será la mejor respuesta.

**Hola, gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado este one shoot (:**

**Por si ya no vuelvo a publicar, les deseo que pasen una muy, muy feliz navidad :)**


End file.
